Doji Satsume
Doji Satsume, or the Grinning Crane was a master duelist from the Kakita Dueling Academy. Youth He was the son of the Crane Clan Champion and born into greatness. He would however not let this dull the edge of his fighting spirit or dampen his quest for glory. He began his service to the Crane by serving on the Daidoji line against the Lion, fighting against the Akodo. It was during his service that he slew the Ikoma Daimyo in personal combat, at only sixteen years of age. He trained alongside the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII in the Kakita Dueling Academy, and the two became good friends. At the age of twenty-one he became the youngest Emerald Champion in history when he beat his own father, Doji Chuai, at the Test of the Emerald Champion.Crane p. 76 Duties Satsume was capable of performing his duties as both Crane and Emerald Champion, but when away on official duty he would leave his son, Doji Hoturi in charge of the Doji household. He wished that his son would begin to prepare for the challenges to come when Satsume is no longer Champion. Defending the Emperor During his duty with the Emperor's guard Satsume was badly injured while defending the Emperor from a ninja infiltration. The injury left Satsume with a scar running from his left eyebrow to the corner of his mouth. As the scar healed it contracted the skin of his face, resulting in a strange "half grin" which served as a constant reminder of his loyalty to the Emperor. The scar earned him the name the "Grinning Crane". Family His wife was sister to Kakita Toshimoko, Kakita Teinko. Their marriage was arranged at Satsume's petition, and Teinko's parents were more than happy to oblige their Champion. Teinko did not love him, but married him dutifully and gave birth to two sons, Doji Hoturi and Doji Kuwanan. Teinko always wanted a daughter and when Satsume's brother, Doji Ichihara, and his wife died, Teinko begged Satsume to take their daughter, Doji Shizue, under their wing.Crane p. 77 His Sons His duties left him little time for his family, and when his single-minded duty as a Champion drove his wife, Doji Teinko to her death, this planted a deep wedge between Satsume and his eldest son, Doji Hoturi. Satsume regretted this, but his pride stood in the way of any form of apology. He chose instead to focus his energy on his youngest son, Doji Kuwanan, who shared his zeal for combat and justice.Crane p. 77-78 His Daughter Satsume had no time for Shizue. Her crippled leg caused him to pay no attention to her at all. Teinko however doted upon the child, and taught her many skills including storytelling. Appearance Satsume walked slightly bow-legged as a result of many years spent on horseback. His stride was purposeful and direct, just like his speech. His voice was sonorous but harsh, carrying hints of a threat, and his eyes were narrow as if clouded by the evils he had seen. His most distinguishable feature was his facial scar. He was five foot, six inches tall, but with a bulky frame. Succession The exact nature of Satsume's death was not entirely known.Scorpion Clan Coup, Scrolls 1-3 One commonly held record of events was that Satsume was severely wounded by Bayushi Shoju during the Scorpion Coup in 1123, and later assassinated in his sleep by agents of Bayushi Kachiko.Long Knives by John Wick. He died in his home, his ear bubbling poison. Kachiko's Tale (Obsidian) A letter to his son, Doji Hoturi, later revealed that it had been Satsume's intention to die during or shortly after the coup regardless of the outcome. He believed he had failed in his duty as Emerald ChampionClan Letter to the Crane Clan (Imperial Herald v.2 #4 See Also * Doji Satsume/Meta External Links * Doji Satsume (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 2) * Doji Satsume Category:Crane Clan Leaders Category:Emerald Champions